First True Love
by shaneschic
Summary: This is based on Eli and Grace and a little love story!
1. First True Love

(This is what happened after Grave went to France and Eli went on the tour with Alien Ant Farm, basically I'm adding on to the story by 'Link')

(3 hours before Grace gets home)

The Manning/Sammler household was a little excited about this day; their two kids were coming home after summer break, Eli went on his tour and Grace was in France. As everyone was walking around the kitchen getting there breakfast ready. 

"It's so quite in the house without Eli and Grace," Zoë said sadly.

"Yeah, to bad it ends today," Jessie said with a smile on her face.

"Jessie don't be so rude, your family is going to be coming home soon, I would think that you would be excited," Rick said.

"Oh, I am dad I didn't mean it that way!" Jessie added.

"Mom, when is Gracie coming home," Zoë asked questionably.

"We have to be at the airport at 12 noon, so if you're planning on coming with us to better be ready then," Lily said as she dried a dish.

With Jessie and Zoë at the table eating there breakfast, and fighting with each other over the Sunday newspaper comics, and Lily and Rick over the sink washing dishes, so they didn't here the door slam shut. A familiar voice rang in every ones head but it didn't quite click until it got closer. 

"So where's my food?" Eli said with a smile on his face.

Everyone turns around at the same time, "Eli!" 

As Jessie and Zoë run over to give him a big hug, "We weren't expecting you until tonight?" Rick asked questionably as he walked over to his son to welcome him home.

"Yeah I know we got back early, I have missed you guys," Eli said giving his dad a hug. 

"I have missed you so much, Eli," Jessie said giving him another hug. 

"We all missed you," Lily added.

"Well I missed you guys to I couldn't wait to get home," Eli said looking around, "Where's Grace at?"

"She's not back yet; we have to go pick her up at 12 o'clock," Lily said smiling "so how was the tour? Did you meet anyone? What was it like being on tour?"

"The tour was great, no I didn't meet anyone, and it was like we had a bunch of gigs right after another," Eli said "can I go with you to pick Grace up?"

"Of course, E, why wouldn't you be able to?!" Rick asked doubtfully.

"I---I don't know I just thought that maybe it was only you to that were going, I don't know I guess I was just worried," Eli said worriedly.

"Why are you asking so much about us, tell us about the tour!" Rick said drying the last of the dishes.

"Well what do you want to know?!" Eli asked

"What was it like to meet Alien Ant Farm? Were they nice?" Zoë asked with a big smile on her face. 

"They were great, they were all so funny, at first when I was introduced to them it was like 'WOW, I Eli Sammler am meeting AAF'" Eli said with a laugh.

******************************************************************************************

"What gate do we pick her up at, Mom?" Zoë asked excitedly.

As the Manning/Sammler family stumbles through the doors to the airport, everyone gets really excited. "Gate B-11, Zoë, B-11!" Lily asked looking around excitedly.

"Well where is that?" Jessie asked looking around, as she spotted Eli out of the corner of her eye walking away. she looked at her dad and said "Eli and I will go and look for the gate this way, will meet you there!"

"Ok honey but stay with your brother," Rick said turning around to nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You really missed her huh?" Jessie asked Eli as he looked around confusingly.

"Wha?" Eli said looking at Jessie "Oh yeah I mean I really love her you know!!"

"I love you to, Eli" a familiar voice popped up behind them.

As Eli and Jessie turned around "Grace!" Eli grabbed her at the waist and gave her a long hug, while he was looking around to see if their parents were anywhere in sight. He pulled her away and gave her the kiss that he has been holding in him for the last three months. Jessie smiled at the sight knowing that they have been waiting to do that for so long. "I have missed you so much, I love you Grace Manning!" Eli said with a tear starting in his eye. 

"Oh, I love you to Eli, don't cry your going to make me!" Grace said smiling and trying to keep back the tears that have came to her eyes.

"If you guys both don't stop crying, you're going to make me start!" Jessie said trying to hold back her tears.

"Ooohhh, come here" Grace reached over to give Jessie a hug, at this point all three of them were crying, "I have believe it or not missed you," as they all started to laugh, Rick, Zoë, and Lily started peeped them out, and started walking up to them. 

"Gggeeeeee, thanks you comfort me so much," Jessie said smiling 

All of a sudden a little pair of arms were wrapped around Grace's waist, "Let me guess Zoë," Grace said laughing though her tears.

"There you are, Ooohhh I have missed you so much!" Lily said though her tears, as she gives Grace a big hug.

(Later at the Manning/Sammler household)

The whole way home all that Eli and Grace did was hold hands and look at each other deeply at every stop light that they stopped at. Pulling into the driveway, Grace jumped out of Eli's car making sure to let Jessie out from back seat. "Is it good to be home?" Eli asked as Grace backed away from the car, after letting Jessie out.

"YES, I can't wait to sleep in my own bed, or yours," Grace said smiling.

"Oh man, you guys don't give me images, yuck!!" Jessie said disgustedly. They all start laughing. 

All of a sudden Zoë's head popped out of the house and yelled "Gracie, Eli, Jessie come on!"

"Were coming Zoë," Eli said laughing. As they all walk into the house, tons of people yelled "Surprise Eli and Grace"

"Oh man I gotta pee," Grace yelled out, and everyone started to laugh. 

"Speaking of going to the bathroom, I have to go to," Eli said as Grace ran up the stairs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Up in the bathroom) 

A knock on the bathroom door, "Just a second and I'll be out," Grace yelled from the other side of the door. 

"Grace, its me, Eli," Eli said kind of quietly so that no one would here him.

"Oh just a second and you can come in," Grace said. 

"Ok Eli you can com---," Grace started to say before Eli cut her off with a kiss. As Eli pulled away   
"well hello Eli."

"Hi," Eli said before kissing Grace again. He kicked the door shut with his foot, and sat her on the counter where it was wet. 

A knock at the door interrupted them, " Yes," Grace said worriedly looking at Eli. 

"Grace, its Jessie is Eli in there with you?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah," Grace and Eli answered at the same time, Grace hopped off the counter, and Eli started to laugh as he looked at her butt.

"Your mom asked me to come up and get you guys!" Jessie said.

"Ok were coming," Grace said as Eli was still laughing "What is your problem?"

"Nothing" Jessie said with a funny look.

"Oh not you, Eli is sitting here laughing at me and staring at my butt," Grace said looking at Eli angrily. 

"Well that's a guy for ya!" Jessie said laughing.

"Hey, its not my fault she sat in water," Eli said with a smile and laughing.

"What?" Grace said "you put me on the counter?"

"Oh you guys I don't need to here this, I'm going back down, hurry up," Jessie said trailing off. 

As Grace looked at her wet but in the mirror "It works for me," Eli said laughing.

"Yeah but not for m---," Grace again started to say but got cut off with a kiss.

Eli pulling away "Why don't you go change those and I'll go down, I'll tell them that you sprayed yourself with the water faucet and got your pants all wet and had to change them?!"

"Ok works for me," Grace said.


	2. Coming Home

#  
(Later in the living room)  
  
Grace was just walking down the stairs. "So are the faucets different over there in France?" Rick asked with a laugh.  
  
"HAHAHA, very not funny, they are not different these are just more, more confusing!" Grace said with an angry smile.  
  
"Can we cut the cake now, please Mom?" Zoë asked questionably with a smile.  
  
"Well its up to our guests of honor, ask Eli and Grace?!" Lily said smiling at Grace and Eli who were standing very close to each other.  
  
As Grace and Eli looked at each other questionably, "Yeah I guess so?!" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Ok then I'll go and get a knife," Rick said as he walked into the kitchen to go and get a knife. It didn't take him long to get it and in just seconds he was back and cutting the cake. As they all get a piece of cake they sit down on the couch and the floor, as Eli made sure he was next to Grace.   
  
"So how was your trip Grace?" Judy asked as she sat on the floor next to Sam.  
  
"Yeah did you learn any of the traits, and the language?" Sam asked with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Yeah the language thing didn't go so well for me, I mean I learn some of it but some I just didn't pick up on," Grace said as she glanced every couple of words at Eli "and let me tell you they eat some weird foods."  
  
"Did you eat any snails?" Zoë asked with a disgusted face.   
  
"Yeah, and I puked after that!" Grace said making a weird face.  
  
"YUCK!" everyone said at the time.   
  
"Oh yeah!" Grace said looking at Eli.  
  
"So when's dinner, Mom?" Zoë asked with a hungry face looking at her mom.  
  
"Well actually I was planning on going out to dinner because I didn't really plan on making anything!" Lily said with a wonderment of a face, "Where do you to want to go out to since it is welcoming you two home?"  
  
"I would like---," Eli started to say before Grace cut him off.  
  
"Actually Mom I was just planning on staying home and having some cereal," Grace said looking at Eli, "but you guys can go out if you want I don't mind at all!"  
  
"Ok, so E where do you want to go for dinner?" Rick asked looking at Eli.  
  
"Actually I was going to say the same thing as Grace, I would rather stay home and order some pizza!" Eli said looking at Lily, " but you guys should go out since you weren't planning on making anything!"  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea," Judy said knowing that Grace and Eli wanted to be alone since it was there first time to be together since their three month break from each other.  
  
(Later after the family had all fished their cake and was ready to go)  
  
As the family all started to walk out the door and everyone was saying their 'goodbyes,' Eli and Grace looked at each other, as Eli leaned in to give her a kiss the door opened. "Sorry, so sorry you guys, I didn't mean to interrupt you two, bye!"  
  
"Bye," they both said at the same time, "good thing it was only Jessie," Eli said looking at Grace with a smile, as he leaned down to kiss her she turned away.  
  
"Yeah, now can we order that pizza because I really am hungry," Grace said trailing off into the living room to go and sit on the couch.  
  
"Yeah," Eli said with a weird look on his face, "I'll go order it now," as he walked into the kitchen. When he started to walk back "done, half pepperoni and mushroom, half holy shit," Eli said as is jaw dropped.   
As Grace had lit all these candles and laid blankets out for them to sit on.  
  
As they sit down "I love you Eli Sammler," Grace said as Eli tried to give her a passionate kiss, "and after the pizza gets here I want to go into your room and well you know!"  
  
"Well I love you too Grace Manning," Eli said with a smile," and you know I'm up for that!" as he leans into give her a kiss, he takes her by the waist and pulled her closer to him, as they started to lean back on the floor and Grace was on top of Eli the doorbell rang. "Why do they always have the worst timing?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll go and get it, and do you have any money?" Grace asked while giving him Eli a kiss.  
  
"Yeah, here," Eli said giving her the money and a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That will be $8.50," the pizza guy said.  
  
"Here you go, thanks, and keep the change." Grace said with a smile.  
  
"So, can we go have sex now?" Eli asked smiling.  
  
"Can we eat first?" Grace said sitting down in between Eli's legs, who was sitting on the floor, and leaned against him and flung the box open to the pizza.  
  
"I guess but you better eat fast!" Eli said taking a piece of the pizza.  
  
"Wow, you're a lot pushier then I remember!" Grace said as she took a piece of pizza out.  
  
"Yeah, well you should be to seeing that we haven't in three months!" Eli said giving Grace a kiss on the lips, "you have to admit you have been wanting it?"  
  
"Yeah I guess your right I have been waiting for it!" Grace said as she ate her pizza.  
  
"See I told you so!" Eli said smiling. 


End file.
